


Teamwork

by mightbeanasshole



Series: Handy (Apartment AU) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written with Boner Anon (boner-anon.tumblr.com). Geoff strikes up a relationship with the head of repairs at his apartment complex, Ryan. It starts innocently enough, but eventually Geoff begins breaking things around the apartment to keep Ryan's attention. When at last Geoff breaks something even Ryan can't figure out how to fix, Ryan calls a young electrician in for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was concocted by a lovely anonymous contributor over on tumblr, boner-anon.tumblr.com. The two of us have continued to write it over the course of a week. The first chapter is my own set up, based on Boner Anon's scenario. The chapters that follow are what we came up with together. To follow the ongoing saga in real time, visit http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/tagged/horrificboner

Geoff doesn’t  _ start  _ his relationship with Ryan by sabotaging things around his apartment. But it does become an easy excuse to see the repairman.

He meets Ryan the day the man shows up to fix his dishwasher.

Geoff just happens to be at home when Ryan shows up. He’s made lunch plans with friends that day--but when the repair guy comes in with his self-conscious smile and his broad shoulders and his easy manner, Geoff quickly texts his friends that something else had come up and he won’t be making it out.

It ends up taking Ryan most of the afternoon to fix the dishwasher, though Geoff can’t tell whether it’s because it’s actually a difficult fix or because Geoff has hovered over him all afternoon, plying him with soda and asking him questions. But eventually the dishwasher is running perfectly again, and with a firm handshake and a gleaming smile, Ryan is gone.

\---

The following day, Geoff finds himself praying hard for more things to go haywire in his unit.

But the apartment is regrettably perfect. 

When a week passes by with no more problems, Geoff takes matters into his own hands.

\---

Ryan can’t quite figure out, when he shows up to Geoff’s apartment for the second time, how the miniblinds got ripped out of the wall. But he’s not unhappy about visiting the man’s apartment again. 

Geoff is by far the most interesting tenant he’s had to deal with, and he finds himself working slower than usual, despite having plenty of things to tend to that day, just because he wants an excuse to find out more about the tattooed stranger.

He almost asks Geoff out to dinner that day--it’s on the tip of his tongue, really--but at the last minute he loses his nerve and ducks out of the apartment, telling Geoff to call him the next time anytime anything is wrong.

He kicks himself on the long elevator ride down to the facilities office.

\---

The third time is in early July, and Geoff’s window AC unit has jammed. 

This time it really  is  an emergency. Summer in Texas with no air conditioning is no joke--even borderline dangerous, depending on the temperatures.

When Geoff answers the door, his shirt is off, a pair of sweatshorts slung low across his hips, his hair plastered to his forehead.

“Sorry for the dress code violation,” Geoff jokes. “It’s too damn hot for much more.”

“Don’t worry on  my account,” Ryan says, hitching an eyebrow and trying not to give the tenant too much of an appraising glance. He can’t help but admire the tattoos sitting high on the man’s chest, though, the efficiently muscled torso.

Even with the windows open, the apartment is stiflingly hot, and Ryan breaks a sweat almost immediately as he enters. It only takes a few minutes to regret every inch of clothing that he’s wearing, and by the time he’s located the issue with the unit, he’s sweated through his shirt. 

Geoff sits close by the window the entire time Ryan is working, getting up now and then to refill Ryan’s glass with ice water.    
\---

It’s torture watching the repairman, the muscles of his back bulging and moving under his shirt--which now clings to him with sweat and leaves goddamned  _ nothing  _ to the imagination. 

And although they’re making small talk the whole time, Geoff’s mind is at work trying to decide whether or not it’s worth it to make a move on his repairman.

On the one hand, if he gets rejected, he’ll still have to face this guy every time something is fucking up in his apartment.

But on the other hand, if he  _ doesn’t  _ get rejected… just  _ look  _ at the guy.

\---

When Ryan turns to tell the tenant that he thinks the unit is fixed, Geoff is already standing right there. He takes a step closer and Ryan’s mind is a million places at once, but mostly thinking about how he’d like to trace the edges of those tattoos, how nice it would be to hold him in a kiss--but he stops that line of thinking immediately. The idea of a horny tenant trying to seduce him on a sultry summer day is too ridiculous, even for him.

“Hey, Ryan,” Geoff says, still close.

“Yeah?” 

Geoff reaches out a hand and strokes it up one of Ryan’s arms.

_ Oh. _ Ok. Maybe not  _ that  _ ridiculous, Ryan realizes.

They crash into a kiss that turns immediately desperate, Geoff’s hands under his shirt, pulling the wet garment up and off of his shoulders as the blessedly cold air streams into the apartment from the fixed A/C unit.

\---

So they fuck on the couch. 

Ryan had been cordial about it, after, had promised to call Geoff. 

But when 48 hours roll by and Geoff still hadn’t heard from Ryan, it starts to wear on his nerves a little. 

And it doesn’t help that Geoff can’t stop thinking about the couch creaking under their combined weight, their two slicked bodies working together as the repairman ground down against Geoff’s erection, the guttural sounds the other man had made as he fucked hard into Geoff.

And well. The conversation had been good, too. Sure. 

But the more he thinks about it, the more he resolves to see Ryan again, whether the guy was ever going to decide to call him or not.

Geoff flushes a cheap wristwatch down his toilet and hopes for the best.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan doesn’t have to call in reinforcements until late August. 

But Geoff has finally figured out how to fuck his apartment up in a way that Ryan can’t fix, so he thumbs through his contacts to look for an electrician. There are a few places he’d tried in the past, but they always gouged him. Finally, after scrolling through google, he lands on Jones Electric. The reviews are pretty positive. He decides to take a chance.

The guy who picks up sounds young, but he says he’s right around the corner from the complex--that he could be there in half an hour. Ryan gives him the apartment number and tells him to come straight up when he gets there. He grabs a soda out of Geoff’s fridge, plops onto the couch, and contemplates just how Geoff managed to fuck up the wiring in his apartment so badly.

\---

The kid keeps looking from the frayed wires over to Ryan and then back to the wires. 

It goes on like this for what feels like an eternity.

“So… can you fix it?” Ryan asks.

“I mean… I  _ can _ but…” 

Ryan gives him an insistent look.

“You realize the only way this happened is because the tenant did this themselves, right?” the electrician says, hitching an eyebrow at Ryan. 

Ryan doesn’t know whether to try and lie or come clean but the kid has him on the spot. 

“Uh, it’s--uh,” Ryan says. “Well, I can explain that. Sort of. The tenant kinda… fucks with his apartment so he can have a reason to call me up.”

“That’s fucking crazy,” the electrician says. 

“It’s--we--... we have an interesting relationship,” Ryan says, not sure how in-depth he should go with the stranger.

“Sounds like it,” the guy says. “Look, I can get to work on this now, but I can already tell I don’t have some of the parts we’re gonna need. I’ll put in a call to get the right parts ordered, but you might want to tell the tenant that this is gonna take a few days.” 

The electrician pauses for a minute, a hand on his hip.

“Not,” he says, “that it sounds like he would mind that.” 

Ryan laughs. 

“I’ll let him know,” Ryan says. He returns to the couch and resumes sipping the diet coke. The electrician throws a glance over his shoulder.

“Wow, you really make yourself at home at your tenants’ units, huh?” he says.

“Not usually,” Ryan says. “Just this tenant. You don’t mind if I stick around, do you?” 

“Hey, you hired  me, ” the guy says. “Do what you want.”

\---

Ryan can’t help but to watch the kid as he works, and they strike up a slow conversation about repairs that gains speed and veers off course into leisure time, video games, movies. He watches as the younger man sets up a short ladder and shimmies up and down it, returning to the ground to pick up this or that before climbing back up. Ryan tries not to be a complete scumbag, but it’s hard to ignore the electrician’s skinny hips, the strip of pale skin that gets exposed every time he puts his hands above his head to do something.

He’s torn. 

But eventually he texts Geoff.

>>Ryan: I had to call in reinforcements.

No response. He might be in a meeting. Ryan decides to keep texting.

>>Ryan: So the electrician is here, checkin out the damages

>>Ryan: He says he's been working as electrician for a while

>>Ryan: He’s smart as hell holy shit

>>Ryan: Also he’s… really adorable.

>>Ryan: And funny.

>>Ryan: He says it’s going to take a few days probably.

>>Ryan: I don’t think you’re gonna mind. 

>>Ryan: Trust me on this one.

>>Ryan: He’s been here for a while, don’t know when he’s going to wrap up.

>>Ryan: But if you can get off early you should come meet him before he leaves.

\---

When Geoff gets out of the painfully long meeting and back to his desk, he realizes he has a whopping  _ twelve  _ texts from Ryan.

He wonders, as he flicks open the phone, if the shit he’d cut out of the wiring in his kitchen had actually caused the entire apartment complex to burn down.

But instead, Ryan has written him what amounts to an entire goddamn novel about the electrician, gushing about how smart and funny and cute he is. 

He reaches the last message:

>>Ryan: Jesus Geoff this kid’s pants hugs his hips perfectly…

And below it is a picture.

Ryan is right. 

Christ.

He shoots his boss a quick email about needing to run home--another emergency at his apartment--and gathers up his stuff to head back.

\---

Geoff arrives at home, eying Ryan and the electrician as he walks through the door. 

He offers a hand out to the guy.

“I’m Geoff,” he says. 

The kid introduces himself as Michael Jones.

The electrician is even better looking in person.

Michael starts in immediately, one eye on Ryan, trying to explain to Geoff what repairs he was making in the apartment. But Ryan can tell Geoff isn’t listening as the tenant crosses the apartment, opening up the fridge. Michael keeps talking towards Geoff’s back as the other man roots through his fridge. Finally he stands up, two beers in one hand and a soda can in the other. He passes the soda to Ryan and retrieves a bottle opener to crack the beers.

Even as the electrician is still talking to him, Geoff presses an open bottle into his hand. 

That finally quiets him.

Michael looks down at the beer in his hand, and then up at Ryan. Then from Ryan to Geoff. Back to Ryan. Back down to the beer. He looks beyond puzzled, and the two older men just stand there, smiling at him. Geoff finally breaks the silence.

“So, Michael,” he says. “You gonna come to dinner with us tonight or what?”

\---   
Michael sits in the security of his van downstairs and frantically texts his friends.

>>Michael: I just got asked out to dinner by a client and his tenant

Gavin texts back immediately.

>>Gavin: That sounds weird. You said no?

>>Michael: No! I… don’t know what happened. I said yes??

>>Ray: Did you say yes to a nice dinner or a gang bang? TBD

>>Michael: Jesus christ I have no idea what I just got myself into   
>>Gavin: You’ll be fine, just treat it like normal dinner   
>>Michael: But they want me to meet them at this hipster pub

>>Michael: What the hell do I order?   
>>Michael: Do I get a beer? What beer is cool?

>>Gavin: Michael, breathe my boy

>>Michael: Fucking judgey hipsters i’m so fucked   
>>Michael: What do I wear? Fuck fuck i fucked up   
>>Ray: Bring protection dude   
>>Ray: Do you need to stop by my place and pick up a handful of dental dams?   
>>Michael: Fuck you ray

He locks the phone down--neither of his friends were any help--and speeds back to his own apartment. He’s only got an hour and a half to get showered and get back to the stupid gastropub to meet them.

\---

Things are no better back at his apartment. Nothing seems to look right on him, his hair won’t behave, and the nerves in his stomach are only getting worse.

Finally he tells himself ‘fuck it,’ and strides confidently out of the apartment--only to realize that he’s forgotten his keys and wallet inside.

_ Christ _ ,  he thinks.  _ This does not bode well for this fucking dinner. _

His nerves only get worse when he arrives, and he paces outside the restaurant for a few minutes, working up the courage to go inside.

Finally he pushes through the dark glass doors, hit with the savory smells of the restaurant, the sounds of bar noise. And there the two of them are: comfortably seated at a booth in the corner, a beer already set out ready for him.

\---

The kid hasn’t even sat down yet before Geoff is hitting on him like the lech that he is.

“Damn kid,” he says, raising his pint glass in a little salute. “You clean up nice.”

Ryan kicks him hard in the shin under the table and frowns at him. Geoff just suppresses a laugh.

Geoff starts in on questions immediately. How long has Michael been an electrician? Where is he from? Does he like the work? What does he think of Austin?  


Michael handles it like a champ at first, but after a few minutes of a constant stream of questions, he starts to clam up. 

Ryan attempts to come to his rescue, answering the questions that he already knows the answers to--but it only serves to fluster Michael  _ more  _ as he blushes and refuses to make eye contact. Geoff couldn’t enjoy it more, really, watching the young electrician squirm, watching Ryan preen and and talk for him like a proud parent.    
They end up sending the server away three times because they keep talking to Michael, never giving him a chance to look at the menu. But finally the woman comes back--and she’s visibly irritated this time. And no, they’re still not ready, so Geoff orders for all three of them.

“Three orders of hay-smoked pork belly, please,” he says, handing over the three menus. Michael gives him a questioning look. “It’s great here,” Geoff says, waving a hand dismissively. “You’re gonna love it.”

Michael sighs. For the first time that night, he feels a little more at ease. At least nobody was going to ask him to make a real decision.

\---

When the food comes Geoff almost ignores it in favor of continuing his conversation with Michael, but Ryan isn’t having it 

“Geoff, let him eat,” Ryan scolds. “If you haven’t scared him off by now, he isn’t going to leave just because we stop talking.” 

Michael blushes at that--hasn’t  stopped  blushing really. Geoff shrugs but relents, letting them sit in silence for a moment but still watching Michael intently. 

Michael takes the smallest, most polite bite of the food that he can manage, and as he deposits the forkful in his mouth, he realizes that the two men are just flat-out staring at him.

As it turns out, whatever it is that Geoff has ordered them is gross. But there they are, smiling at him--and he doesn’t want to be rude. He starts choking it down. 

“So, did you guys know each other before you moved into the apartment, Geoff?” Michael asks. Geoff laughs and starts to explain about the first time they met each other while Ryan tucks into his food. 

Ryan interrupts him.

“Holy shit, this is bizarre,” Ryan says around a mouthful of food. “What  _ is  _ this Geoff?”

Michael has to stifle a laugh, but Ryan still catches it and they share a moment of commiseration over the dish. Geoff, however, is three forkfuls deep and eating his entree happily.

“What?” he asks through a too-big mouthful of food. Michael can’t suppress it and he and Ryan dissolve into laughter. 

When the laughter fades, Michael is still smiling, but Geoff has begun frowning.

“Ha, ha,” Geoff says joylessly. “Seriously, what the fuck.”

Michael just shakes his head, not wanting to offend his new friends, but Ryan steps in.

“Your taste in food is absolute shit,” Ryan says through a smile.

“Fuck you, Haywood,” Geoff says. 

Ryan winks at Michael, who has tried to hide his smile in a swig of beer, and Michael almost chokes.

\---

At the end of the night, Ryan grabs the check and uses the apartment’s business credit card to pay for everything, shrugging it off and explaining that he never has any  other  business expenses.

“Entertaining the apartment complex’s new go-to electrician and a tenant is about as close as I’m ever gonna get, y'know?” Ryan says.

“Shit, what?” Michael isn’t sure if he’s heard the other man right.

“Hell,” Ryan says, giving him a kind look. “I’ve needed someone who doesn’t gouge us on electrical repairs.”

And Geoff jumps right in before Ryan can stop him

“It doesn’t hurt that you’re not bad on the eyes, either,” Geoff says, elbowing Ryan in the ribs.

Michael laughs it off. So… he thinks. Maybe the whole thing was just a job interview. Maybe these two dudes are just friends, and he’d misinterpreted the whole situation--let Ray tease him into thinking that it was some weird three-way date. 

\---

There’s a pang of regret when they stand up to leave. 

They get out the door and Michael isn’t quite sure what to say. At the very least, he’d like to hang out with the two of them again. When he’d gotten past his nerves, the two older men were hilarious and easy to talk to. Not to mention attractive--Ryan in his all-American handyman-next-door type of way and Geoff with his offbeat good looks. But that was beside the point.   


You can't t just  ask  someone to be your friend, Michael thinks.  


“OK, well,” Michael says, digging for his keys in his pocket. “You have my number Ryan—next time you need anything, just give me a call or a text or… y’know, whatever.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Does this mean you’re not coming back to Geoff’s with us?” Ryan asks. “I thought you said you liked video games.” 

Geoff sees the hesitation on Michael’s face and takes a chance on teasing the kid to break the tension.

“C’mon Ryan, can’t you see it’s a school night?” he says, jostling the other man. “We can’t keep this kid out past his bedtime.”

And Michael was  _ just about _ to say no--but the moment the goading starts, he sets his jaw and follows them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It feels strange to Michael to be entering Geoff’s apartment for the second time that day, and as the two men start getting comfortable, Michael lingers awkwardly by the door.

“You want another beer?” Geoff asks from the kitchen. “I have beer, whiskey, Coke…”

Ryan is already in the living room, booting up the Xbox.

“I’ll take a beer,” Michael says. _Because I’ll be damned if Coke is gonna calm me down,_ he finishes silently in his head, _now that I’m in this goddamned stranger’s apartment with his… possible, what, partner? Christ, this could go too many ways._

By the time Geoff is bringing him a beer, Michael has worked up the courage to step a few paces into the apartment. He watches as Ryan and Geoff pile comfortably onto the couch--which is _probably_ big enough for three people. But each man takes one side of the couch and now all that’s open is a narrow spot in the middle. Like hell is he going to squeeze himself in between them. Michael crosses the room to retrieve a chair from the dining room.

Geoff slings a tattooed arm over the back of the couch and cranes his neck to look at Michael.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he asks, not sounding mad--just confused.

Ryan, trying to be nice, puts his hand across the back of Geoff’s gently (which Michael doesn’t miss—the first time they’ve done anything but bro-touch all evening and it doesn’t escape him) and quietly chides, “Geoff…”

“What?” Geoff asks.

Michael realizes that he’s just standing there with the fucking chair, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Geoff,” Ryan says, “maybe Michael doesn’t want to squeeze in the middle of us on this couch? I’m sure he’d be more comfortable with a chair.”

Geoff gives a quiet “Oh,” deciding not to push or tease—and the both of them turn back around to face the TV, leaving Michael to keep dragging the chair in.

But the tide has already turned. Michael has already thought _well, fuck it--what have I got to lose?_ And he returns to the living room, sitting down between them, feeling nervous as hell but also a little thrilled at being hip-to-hip with the two of them.

\---

Ryan is pleased by the development, half heartedly trying to hide a smile as he leans forward, trying to find something to play.

"So... what do we want to play?" he asks, sheepishly looking to his right at the two of them.

Geoff starts laughing and Michael sort of rolls his eyes at the joke and tries to actually think of some game to play that would be good.

Geoff goads them into multi-player Peggle, and it’s only a few minutes until Michael has the hang of the game and is smoking them both at it.

“I can’t fucking _believe_ this,” Geoff says, his voice cracking as he jostles Michael’s knees and hip-checks him on the couch, attempting to throw off his mojo. “You come into _my_ house? Beat me at _my_ favorite game?”

Ryan can’t stop laughing at the two of _them_ laughing, and the game becomes less and less important as the three of them push each other around between peals of laughter.

Geoff’s laugh _kills_ Michael every time it makes an appearance. It’s unexpectedly, deliriously high and contagious and it’s not long before Michael and Ryan are breathing hard, both of their chests hurting from laughing so much.

They reach a natural lull where all three of them are catching their breath after Michael has thoroughly schooled them. Michael feels a warm pressure and looks down to find that Geoff has laid a hand across Michael’s knee--and as much as Michael had been _hoping_ it might happen, the reality of the situation sets in far too quick.

In the four or five seconds that Geoff’s hand is on his knee, a thousand thoughts run through his mind. Is he supposed to choose between the two of them? Because he kind of likes them both and _fuck_ how is this supposed to work?

He practically jumps off the couch, excusing himself to the bathroom where he sits on the closed toilet and texts Gavin frantically.

>>Gavin: Well… What are they like? Do you like them?

>>Michael: The repair guy seemed kind of dorky at first but he’s got proportions like a fucking dorito.  
>>Michael: And the other one is older but he has tattoos and they *do things* to me Gavin, I need help.

>>Gavin: Shit Michael help with what? Where do I sign up for two handsome, video-game playing dudes to buy me dinner and hit on me?

And although he’s not helpful at all, texting Gavin does let his heart stop beating so hard before he has to head back out to the living room.

\---

Ryan and Geoff have their own frantic conversation while Michael is in the bathroom.

"Dude I think we need to talk with him," Ryan says.

"Maybe," Geoff says, noncommittal.

"He about jumped out of his skin when you touched his leg!"

"OK,” Geoff agrees. “Yeah, we probably should clue him in--ask if he's okay with.. y’know, _us_."

Ryan nods, getting up to clean up a few of the bottles and hoping whatever happens next doesn’t end the night.

\---

When Michael comes back into the living room, the two of them are looking half like they’re about to pounce on him. He feels like he’s walking into a trap with the way they’re both eying him.

"So, Michael—It’s getting late," Geoff starts with a weird expression on his face.

"Right, I should head out," Michael says, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking he’s finally getting the boot.

"Well, about that," Geoff says.

And Ryan can sense that Geoff is about to say something utterly inappropriate, so he jumps in.

“That’s not what we were saying,” Ryan says. “I mean, _I’m_ staying the night and we—the two of us—wanted to let you know that _you’re_ invited to stay the night—not necessarily tonight—”

"—Or tonight, if you want," Geoff says, cutting in and frowning at Ryan.

"Right, but I mean, since we haven’t talked about how, uh, all this works, I thought—" Ryan says, staring to fumble.

"I get it—I got it," Michael interrupts, smiling.

He’s just happy that for the first time that night he’s the one with the upper hand.

"I think I’d like to stay."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan lets out a sigh of relief. He would’ve been supremely disappointed if Michael had decided to go, even though he didn’t want to force the kid to move faster than he wanted to.

Geoff, meanwhile, can’t wipe the huge ass grin off his face.

“So,” Geoff says. “I’m assuming we’re done with the game for tonight? Since it seems like Michael could kick our asses in Peggle seven ways to Sunday anyhow.”

Geoff’s easy manner does nothing to ease Michael’s apparent tension, though, and he looks a little lost and suddenly very young as he takes a seat back between them on the couch.

“So, there’s two of you,” Michael says—and even though the ice has been broken, he’s still not quite sure how to move forward—“What do we…?”

And in the back of his mind, Geoff wants to point out to Michael that neither of _them_ know how the fuck it’s supposed to go either, that it’s new territory for all three of them, but instead he finds his hand on Michael’s knee again and he smiles as Ryan threads his hand through the electrician’s hair—the curly hair that’s refused to lay quite right all night, that they’ve _both_ been staring at openly—and Ryan pulls Michael into a soft kiss.

Michael’s eyes flutter closed, and he lets himself be guided through the kiss with Ryan—when he feels a second set of lips on his neck. His breath catches and he turns and there’s Geoff, too, and the two men’s fingers lace together across the back of his neck as Michael shares a second and entirely different kiss with the other man.

\---

Ryan is soft and giving with his kisses; Geoff harder, more demanding.

It makes for a nice balance.

Ryan leaves his lips to give attention to Michael’s neck, worrying it with lips and a bit of teeth after eyeing the soft skin all night. Meanwhile, Geoff has pulled Michael as close to his side as a person can get.

Michael gets a little lost in all of the attention—wanting to shut his eyes at the sensations but immediately losing track of the two sets of hands on his body the minute that he does. He can barely find space to breathe in between the kisses and his pounding heart.

And then Geoff is pulling Michael into his lap—and it’s not what Michael expected but it feels measures better than sitting in between the two of them on the couch. He lets himself be repositioned, Ryan moving to take the spot where Michael had been on the couch and immediately plying him with more long kisses, Geoff nuzzling into the spot where Michael’s neck meets his shoulder.

Without knowing it, Geoff and Ryan work their way towards each other, and it’s too late to say anything to warn them as the two of them bump foreheads hard, both going for the same spot on Michael’s neck. Michael feels Geoff go tense under him and for a minute he thinks maybe it will fuck up the rhythm of what they’ve got going.

But instead each man chuckles deep in his chest—deep, sonorous laughs in stereo for Michael—and Michael watches as Geoff reaches a tattooed hand out to tilt Ryan’s head up, running a thumb gently along the other man’s jawline before leaning past Michael’s shoulder to give Ryan a deep, slow kiss.

And being on the receiving end of all of the attention had been one thing—but watching the two men lavish attention on each other?

Well, shit. Michael can barely breathe it’s so hot.

After a moment Ryan pulls away from Geoff and catches the look on Michael’s face.

“You gonna hyperventilate?” he asks through a smile.

At the same time, Geoff runs a hand down Michael’s shirt to find the hem and lift it enough for him to run his hands over Michaels chest.

And Michael laughs a little bit at Ryan’s quip, breathing out and enjoying the touch. “Maybe,” he admits. “A little bit. This is my first time with two—”

And Ryan smiles, his hands coming to join Geoff’s under Michael’s shirt, cutting him off.

“Us too,” Ryan says. “It’s ok.”

“What—you mean you two don’t just bring home strange electricians all the time?” Michael jokes, struggling to make his mouth form the words.

Ryan laughs the same laugh Michael had heard him make before—high and clear, almost a giggle. It shocks Michael every time he does it.

“Nah,” Ryan says shaking his head.

“Speak for yourself, Haywood,” Geoff says, pulling Michael a little closer, pressing a kiss behind his ear. “I’m amassing a small, sexy army of dudes who can fix stuff.”

Michael shivers at how close Geoff’s voice is, Ryan letting out a small laugh again before he reaches up to pull Michael down for a rapidly heating sloppy kiss.

“That’s it,” Geoff declares. The two men look to see what his problem is. “Shirts need to come off.”

Michael’s already got his halfway off before he hears Ryan laughing at the comment—and he stops, lowering the garment to look back and forth between the two men, wondering if it was a joke. The two men make no move to undress themselves, but Ryan catches the look from Michael and strokes a reassuring hand up his back, helping him pull the shirt off the rest of the way.

Geoff dives in immediately, kissing the cleft between the muscles in Michael’s chest, pushing him back onto Ryan, the couch creaking loud under the shifting weight.

“Why don’t we move this party off of your shitty couch first, Geoff,” Ryan suggests, teasing a hand through Michael’s hair. Geoff abandons the line he’s kissing down Michael’s chest to peer up at them, looking a little sheepish.

“Guess I should’ve given you a grand tour before we hopped to it,” Geoff says to Michael, his hands not leaving Michael’s chest.  

“Ryan showed me around a little when I was here earlier, working,” Michael admits. Geoff cuts his eyes at Ryan. “I know enough, at least, to know that your bedroom’s the second door on the right,” Michael offers.

“Well then you lead the way, champ,” Geoff says, hoisting himself off the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael quickly leads the way to the bedroom but allows the other two to walk through first, seeing a nicely sized bed in the middle of the room. 

He watches as they finally strip off their shirts,  Ryan running his hands down Geoff’s arms, kissing the top of his shoulder where the start of his tattoos lay. 

Watching the two of them together, Michael vaguely wonders how he got this damn lucky.

And though Michael doesn’t know it, it’s been a week since Ryan has had Geoff alone—their schedules refusing to line up right—and Ryan gets swept up in the momentum almost immediately. 

Before now, he’d been too concerned all night about not scaring Michael away—but now that the three of them are there, now that it seems quite unlikely that Michael will be going anywhere (and they could always just hold the kid’s shirt hostage), Ryan’s able to turn his attention to Geoff.

And it’s easier, isn’t it, to just do this for a moment, knowing where the boundaries lie, knowing what drives Geoff crazy because he’s so much more familiar than Michael—the wild card, the new element—but it’s thrilling to have Michael there anyway as he traces the shapes of Geoff’s tattoos with his mouth, Geoff snarling his fingers into Ryan’s hair.

Michael’s too turned on to feel like a third wheel, propped up against the door frame and admiring the view. But they don’t leave him alone for long, and it’s just a minute before Geoff is shooting him a wide grin over Ryan’s shoulder. 

Ryan holds Geoff around his waist as they walk towards Michael and Ryan grabs his hand to pull Michael towards him, tilting Michael’s head up and roughly kissing him. Geoff moves behind Michael to give attention to his neck, hands low, fingertips just edging underneath his jeans. Michael's own hands come up to wrap around Ryan's neck, digging his fingers into Ryan's hair. 

Geoff is happy to orbit the two of them, admiring the rough posturing as they make out and half-forget that he’s there. In another life he might’ve been jealous of the attention Ryan was giving Michael, but it’s hard to get upset about  _ anything  _ at the sight of Michael’s fingers tightening in Ryan’s hair.

Plus, with the two of them distracted, it’s easier to get them undressed. He spends a minute kissing Michael’s neck, teasing under the hem of his shirt, sneaking his fingers into Michael’s jeans, before finally reaching around to begin unbuckling his belt.

Michael breaks his kiss with Ryan, gasping.

“Is this what you want?” Geoff asks, saying the words soft and directly into Michael’s ear, his hands going still on Michael’s belt.

“We can take it slower if you want,” Ryan offers—always the polite one.

Michael gulps, his tongue gone thick.

“You fuckin… sandwich me in between you two and pull my hair and  then  you ask if I want to take it slow?” Michael asks. Geoff chuckles into his ear, pulls him closer by the hips, Ryan stepping forward to close the gap. Michael smiles up at Ryan as he grids back into Geoff.

“Fuck slower,” Michael says.

\---

Geoff moans--damn the kid can really fucking move his hips in such a good way.

"Hair pulling, huh?" Ryan asks, a smirk developing as he threads his hand through Michaels hair and pulls it hard enough to make Michaels head fall back, exposing his neck. 

"We gotta get all of us undressed,” Geoff says in a serious tone. “I'm going crazy with four layers between me and that perfect ass of yours."

Michael laughs—he’s getting a better sense for the dynamic now—and he spins in Ryan’s arms to face Geoff.

“Christ, you and the nudity,” he says. “Well get your fuckin’ shoes off already.”

Geoff smiles and before he can kick his shoes off, Michael’s unceremoniously undoing Geoff’s belt, pulling him a step closer so he can undo the button on Geoff’s jeans—and shit, the kid is surprisingly strong. Michael starts to pull Geoff’s jeans down when he shoots a glance over his shoulder at Ryan.

“What’re you waiting for? You heard the man,” Michael says. “I can only undress one of you at a time.”

Ryan smirks and gets to work as Geoff is stepping out of his jeans. Finally all of Geoff’s clothes save his boxer briefs are discarded.

“Better?” Michael asks sarcastically.

“No,” Geoff says.

“ _ You  _ still have on  way too many clothes,” Ryan adds, stepping up behind Michael and picking up where Geoff left off at his belt. "Geoff can finish undressing himself."

With that, Ryan pulls off Michaels belt as Geoff steps out of his boxers. 

Geoff steps closer, watching Michael’s face as Geoff runs his hands over the smaller man’s chest, lightly scraping over Michaels nipples.

Ryan stays behind Michael, kissing his neck, as Geoff—naked now—undresses him. Michael is almost as impressed with Geoff’s apparent ability to disrobe without a moment of hesitation as he is annoyed that the man is now in the process of kneeling down, preventing him from getting a better look. Leaving his briefs on had been a courtesy—apparently one that wasn’t going to be extended back to Michael, he realizes, as Geoff hooks his fingertips into the waistband of his boxers and slides down both his jeans and underpants in one fell swoop. 

“Jesus,” Michael says. Ryan snakes a hand under his arm to stroke his torso.

“Yeah,” Ryan says dreamily. “Geoff doesn’t really do delayed gratification.”

Ryan watches Geoff from over Michael’s shoulder, his other hand wandering to Michaels hips, pulling him against Ryan. 

Finally Geoff lays an experimental lick on Michaels erection, eyes watching Michael for his reaction. 

And any thoughts of ‘taking it slow’ are a distant memory, barely visible in the rearview mirror, as Michael chokes out “oh my god.” Ryan’s eyes meet Geoff’s and they share a conspiratorial smile. 

Ryan can almost feel Michael’s knees going weak as Geoff presses teasing kisses into his thighs, and Ryan steadies Michael with a firm grip on either side of his narrow hips—appreciating for a split second how much smaller he is than Geoff, what fun they’re about to have. He pulls Michael into him close, fitting the smaller man’s hips against his groin, half to help him stay standing as Geoff teases him and half to enjoy the grind of Michael’s ass against his still-clothed hard-on. 

“Christ Michael, you’re beautiful like this,” Geoff says, holding Michael by his base in one tattooed hand and snaking the other up his torso. Ryan hums his assent into Michael’s ear. 

“I’m  _ really  _ fuckin’ glad I had no idea how to fix whatever it is you did to your wiring,” Ryan admits, grinding into Michael, still holding him up. 

“This is really nOT—” and Michael’s voice jumps as Geoff laps from base to tip—” _ Not  _ where I saw this day going.”

Geoff laughs at that. 

"Seems I did us all a service." 

As Ryan grinds into Michael, he can feel the kid's breathing go up measurably. Michael can feel the heat from Ryan, the roughness of the jeans creating a stark difference to the soft heat of Geoff's mouth. He wants to move and create some friction, but Ryan is fucking holding him, fingers digging into his hips. 

It doesn’t take Geoff very long to build a steady rhythm (”I invented blow jobs,” he’d once told Ryan after the third or fourth whiskey that night, “and then I  _ perfected  _ them.”) and it’s taking a decent amount of grip strength at this point on Ryan’s part to keep the the kid from fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Ryan can’t blame either party: Geoff looks so good with a dick in his mouth, and Ryan knows that his bragging is rightly placed, while the sounds of Michael’s shuddering moans and half-uttered profanity are enough to motivate even the shyest sexual partner. 

But if Geoff keeps this up, they’re about to have a useless third participant in their bed.

“Hey, Geoff,” Ryan says, trying to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Geoff hums around Michael’s cock, arching his eyebrows and making eye contact with Ryan but still not stopping. 

“Maybe you should—”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,”  Michael interrupts. 

“—slow down a minute?” 

“Holy  _ shit. _ ”

Geoff disengages with a ridiculous ‘pop’ and chuckles as Michael stares down at him, dismayed. 

“You’re not getting off that easy,” Geoff says with a sneer. “Newbie comes last.” 

“Is that, what, like calling sexual shotgun?” Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow at Geoff.

“Yeah, something like that,” Geoff says.

“Jesus—you can’t just—oh my  _ god, _ ”  Michael protests, sagging into Ryan’s grip.

Ryan holds onto Michael as he kisses the muscle from Michael's shoulder to his neck. 

"Come on baby,” he says gently. “Let's sit you down on the mattress." 

His eyes flicker to Geoff as he walks towards the bed. Michael leans back on the mattress, his face red all the way down to his chest. Geoff gets up and walks to Ryan, Ryan pulling him into a kiss as he leans him down to the bed next to Michael, kissing down Geoffs chest. Geoff digs his tattooed hands into Ryan's hair.

While the two of them are otherwise engaged, Michael snakes a hand between them, stroking down Geoff’s torso. The tight muscles of his chest give way to a belly gone soft with age and beer, Michael guesses, but the contrast is as lovely as it could be. Geoff’s skin is smooth and warm under his touch. Michael’s hand finally meets a neat thatch of hair before brushing lightly over the other man’s erection, Geoff humming into the kiss with Ryan. 

When Ryan breaks their kiss, Michael gives him an innocent smile. Ryan shifts his weight and props himself on his elbow to allow Michael full access to the other man. The kid nods. Ryan catches Geoff’s mouth with his again before he can crane his neck to see what’s going on.

If Michael had been upset before about not getting the full view he wanted of Geoff, he’s more than satisfied now as he gets acquainted with the other man’s anatomy.

Michael gathers up a bead of pre-cum on his fingers to taste while Ryan stares on with his mouth hanging open, his face flushing. Geoff groans at the sight, and now that he’s gotten their attention, Michael draws it out--making obscene noises for the hell of it. 

Ryan clears his throat, trying to shake the stupor the kid put him in from just sucking on his fingers. 

“Goddamn,” Ryan says under his breath. “Not so shy anymore.” 

Ryan pulls Michael into a kiss above Geoff and the two of them are all tongues for a moment. Ryan moans into Michael’s mouth—and Geoff echoes the sound above them. Watching the two of them  _ tasting  _ him is too much.

“Jesus christ,” Geoff says low in his throat. “ _ Fuck _ me.”

They break the kiss with a smile.

“In a minute, baby,” Ryan says, laughing at his own joke (one he never got tired of). Michael knits his eyebrows together, chuckling in his chest at the stupid joke, at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. He’s starting to see the dynamic between the two men—starting to understand how well they work together.

Ryan reaches out a hand to cup one side of Michael’s face before pressing his thumb lightly to Michael’s bottom lip. 

“May I?” Ryan asks. Michael parts his lips obediently and Ryan slides the pad of his thumb in. The feel of that warm mouth, of Michael’s tongue swirling, is amazing—but the entire display is more for Geoff than for him.

“Oh my god, this is too much—” Geoff says, shifting in between them—and before Michael can react, Geoff has him by the upper arm, guiding him to lay back on the bed.

Michael lets himself be laid back down, a grin on his face. He lightly ruts against Geoff's leg between his thighs. Ryan smiles, knowing Geoff wouldn't let them get too far without him. Ryan lays his head on his hand watching Geoff and Michael. 

With Michael on his back, Geoff works his way up, kissing from his belly up his chest, his neck, until he’s holding Michael by the jaw and kissing him roughly. Both of them lose track of Ryan, Michael grinding up into Geoff’s hips and Geoff pressing down into him—but weight shifts on the bed after a moment and Ryan is there, behind Geoff, kissing up his spine before gently but firmly pushing Geoff by the hip. 

Geoff breaks the kiss with Michael for a moment as he repositions himself so that he’s no longer straddling Michael’s hips, giving Ryan more access to the man underneath him. But Michael, impatient, already has a hand in Geoff’s hair, pulling him back down into a hard kiss, worrying Geoff’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

In a minute, though, Michael is gasping and whining, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. Geoff throws a glance over his shoulder to Ryan. He’s hitched the smaller man up by the hips, a bottle of lube discarded on the foot of the bed. Ryan has a look of concentration as he strokes a finger into Michael.

Ryan smiles to himself at Michael’s reaction, his finger buried deep, going slow, testing out every flex of his own finger inside of the younger man. Hearing the moans coming from above only makes him concentrate that much harder on the task.

Michael cannot believe how good it all feels.  _ Why hadn’t he done this before now? _ He tries to move down onto Ryan’s finger, because holy fuck, it just isn’t enough.

“God, Ryan,” Michael gasps. “More, please—”

Geoff shushes him softly. 

“It’s not a race,” Geoff says into Michael’s neck. “We got you.” 

And despite the fact that Michael is working his hips into the air obscenely, pushing down onto Ryan’s finger and moaning, Michael is just so damn tight. The last thing Ryan’s going to do is  _ hurt _ him. It’s not something he’s willing to rush. So he takes his time, laying shallow strokes into Michael, opening him slowly as Geoff kisses up and down Michael’s neck. 

Finally, Ryan thinks he’s ready for a second finger, and he pulls out to retrieve more lube. Michael’s mournful moan at the loss of stimulation gets Geoff’s attention, the other man sitting back on his knees. 

“Why don’t you let me have a turn?” Geoff suggests. He’s immediately met with a grin from Ryan, and as they trade places, Ryan presses the bottle of lube into his palm. 

Ryan takes his place by Michael’s side, kissing him deeply before suggesting, “Why don’t you turn over for Geoff, baby?” —And god, the two older men fawning over him, Ryan calling him  _ baby  _ so sweetly—it satisfies something in him that he wasn’t aware even existed and it’s almost too much for Michael as he obediently flips to his stomach and presses his face against the cool sheet.

Ryan stays by Michael, watching Geoff spread the lube on his fingers and start to work two into Michael. Ryan runs a hand through Michael’s hair, bites his beautiful tensing muscles lightly. Ryan reaches back to stroke himself, the sight of Michael’s face in the mattress and his hand through the damp curls on that head, making him ache.

Michael doesn’t know what to do: struggle to keep his eyes open and watch Ryan pleasuring himself, or just easily let his eyes close and feel the flexing fingers of the tattooed man behind him.

Michael watches Ryan for as long as he can stand, the man handling himself with familiarity as he gazes down at the two of them, sitting back on his heels. Michael would love nothing more than to rut down into the bed as Geoff works him open, but the man has a tattooed hand curled into Michael’s hip, holding him steady.

Instead, he reaches out to paw at Ryan’s hip.

“C’mon,” Michael says between long breaths. “Ugh, fuck.” With two fingers now, Geoff has found the firm bud of his prostate and it’s taking everything he can muster not to buck against the other man’s grip. “Fuck, Geoff…  _ Ryan _ ,” he whines.

“Hm?” Ryan says, still stroking himself. “What do you need, Michael?”

“Fuckin—come  _ here _ ,” Michael demands before dissolving into groans and obscenity.

“Think he needs something to keep that mouth occupied,” Geoff suggests with a low chuckle. 

“Think so?” Ryan says, sneaking a smirk at Geoff. 

Michael whimpers. Ryan has sounded like he was just going to tease him, but then Michael feels the other man’s mouth at the corner of his for just a second. He opens his eyes to see the other man moving from his side to sit in front of Michael’s face.

“How about we keep that mouth of yours busy, hm?” Ryan asks in a way that  _ really _ isn’t a question. 

Michael shifts his weight, propping himself on his elbows, mouth watering and ready to set to work on Ryan.

Even then Ryan makes him go slow, kneeling on the bed in front of Michael and and guiding him slowly with a hand cupping Michael’s chin.

And even though Michael has decided to skip the teasing—Ryan has been waiting long enough—Michael can’t help but to start by swiping the tip of his tongue to taste the bead of pre-cum weeping from Ryan’s slit. The only acknowledgement he gets is a hitched breath that almost sounds like a hiccup, but when he looks up at Ryan, the other man is watching him with intensity and chewing his own bottom lip.

“Fuck, Michael—” Ryan sighs. And before he can shape his mouth around the second syllable of the other man’s name, Michael is already swallowing enthusiastically around him while he grinds back against Geoff’s fingers.

“Jesus,” Geoff groans from behind Michael. All of Ryan’s faces are directly in his line of sight and fuck if his expressions aren’t some of the hottest Geoff has ever seen. He pulls his fingers out to grab more lube and slowly adds a third finger, hearing muffled groans from Michael, watching Ryan’s mouth drop open.

Ryan pulls Michael’s hair lightly, slowing him down. The kid is enthusiastic and would’ve got him off in another minute at the rate he’s going. 

“Fucking hell, Michael,” Ryan breathes out.

The stretch is insane and Michael hadn’t expected it. Between the two men, Michael is half incoherent, humming around Ryan. It’s even better that Ryan’s fingers are curled tight in his hair, preventing him from moving—he knows he was on the right track, and he’d only just gotten started. 

But after a moment of no friction, Ryan finally gives in, testing Michael’s limits and pressing his hips forward, his hand still fisted tight at the base of Michael’s skull. Michael would smile if he could. Instead he just hums. 

Ryan tries to be reasonable and slow, but it’s just too much, Michael swallowing and working his tongue—and after a moment he’s pressed too deep and Michael is gagging. The younger man sputters, Ryan withdrawing quickly, releasing the grip on Michael’s hair to stroke gently through it instead, seeing that Michael’s eyes are watering as he coughs. Geoff sits back on his heels, too, both of them pausing at the interruption.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Ryan says. 

“You’re fine—seriously, you’re fine,” Michael says. “You’re both fine, I didn’t say stop—christ.” 

Geoff chuckles deep in his chest, and as Michael resumes his work, Geoff reaches in between the younger man’s splayed legs to give him a questioning tug. Michael’s whole body seems to throb in response. Propping himself on one elbow, Michael replaces his mouth with a hand on Ryan as he tries to catch his breath. 

“This is absolutely the best job I’ve ever been called to,” Michael says with a sigh. Both men laugh hard at that.

“Best service I’ve ever gotten, too,” Geoff says. “Service with a  _ smile _ .” He emphasizes his last word by rubbing Michael’s prostate and rub over his head. 

Michael moans loud, “You’re gonna kill me if you don’t hurry it up.” He turns his head to try and give a menacing look to Geoff, but he fails and it becomes one of begging instead.

“Hurry up?” Geoff asks. “Hurry up and what?” he teases. Michael is already at work again, swallowing around Ryan.

“This could be it, Michael—we don’t have to—” Ryan starts gently.

Michael pauses and holds Ryan with his hand, shooting a glance back at Geoff.

“Is he  _ always  _ like this?” Michael asks with a skeptical look on his face.

“Yep,” Geoff says, still working his fingers. “He’s very, uh. Thoughtful.”

“Well could one of you please very  _ thoughtfully  _ fuck me before I lose my goddamn mind?” Michael asks, stroking Ryan.

And with that, they’re rearranging positions, trying to figure out who ought to do what, Michael sitting back on his heels to watch the other two men. A silent moment of communication passes between Geoff and Ryan, one man on either side of him, Geoff grinding lightly into his hip—and whatever moment has passed ends with Ryan’s eyes meeting Michael’s.

“May I, Michael?” he asks with the slightest moment of hesitation. “I mean, if you want me to?“

“Please,” Michael says, dragging him into a kiss that’s wet and slow. “How do you want me?” Michael asks, almost a whisper.

The words hit Ryan right in the gut, wringing even more arousal out of his system when he thought that at this point it was utterly impossible, and it’s all he can do not to moan into Michael’s mouth. He doesn’t know what he wants to do, doesn’t care as long as he gets to feel Michael sooner rather than later, to claim him, to be as close to him as possible. But the other man wants reassurance, wants that instruction, and so Ryan takes a stab in the dark.

“I want you to lie back,” Ryan says, and he kisses down Michael’s throat before pushing him slowly back.


End file.
